Jacob Black
by kallmecrazy
Summary: She's always being set up on blind dates, but they always end up being snotty, rich, and want to get in her pants. In desperation to get away from her date, she makes up a pretend boyfriend. little does she know, he lives close by...and he's not so ugly..


**Hope you Enjoy :)**

* * *

**JACOB BLACK**

**NESSIES'S POV**

As I sat in my calculus class, I sighed and looked at the clock yet again. I stared at it, willing time to move by faster. But of course I had to sit here for another endless seven minutes. It was a Thursday, and this week seemed to drag on longer than usual.

I suddenly felt a vibration in my pocket. I jumped a little, and my chair clattered.

The teacher looked at me, confused. "Is there something wrong, Ms. Swan?"

"No," I bent my head down to cover the blush that I felt warming up my cheeks. _Stupid Nessie! Why do you have to be so clumsy?_Of all the things I had to inherit from my mom, Bella, I had to take over her clumsiness. I looked back up and noticed everybody looking at me like I was a then again, they'd been doing that ever since I moved into town three months ago.

I reached for my phone in my pocket to see that the vibration was the indication of a new text message. Making sure it was well hidden under the desk; I opened it and saw that it was from Alice.

_Guess what?_ Great, another one of her Alice schemes. When I noticed the triple question mark, I knew that she was seriously planning something dangerous for me. Either it was another party she was planning, a new club she found and wanted to drag me too, or of course a blind date. Blind-dates' what she usually chooses to torture with me. And not just Alice, Rosalie too. Not that, that made it better in any way.

I looked up to her seat a few feet away, giving her a questioned look.

She rolled her eyes and sent another one. _I found you another gorgeous one. But this time trust me, he's worth it._I had to role my eyes at that one. That's what she always said. She and Rosalie were always trying to set me up with dates, and "gorgeous" guys. But I never seem to enjoy the evening, and I never seem to see any guy more than once or twice.

Alice and Rosalie were the closest people I had to a friend when I moved here, and since then, we had gradually become inseparable. Don't get me wrong, I loved them dearly, but sometimes they get so carried away with the whole _'we must set Nessie up with a date'_ thing.

When the bell rang, indicating lunch, I walked out of the room as fast as I could. Seriously, I don't even know how I survived in that boring jail.

A moment later, Alice caught up to me, and we met Rosalie walking out of her own classroom. And we headed to the cafeteria.

"So, Alice told me about Nahuel. Aren't you excited? I have to admit, he is pretty cute." Rose beamed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "How do you guys know I don't already have plans?"

"Because you never have plans on a Friday night." Alice answered.

"Well, may be I'm seeing someone." Ha, in my dreams. It seemed that I was always the invisible girl in my dreams. I was turning eighteen in a month, and I have yet to have a real boyfriend.

Alice and Rosalie both turned to stare at me. "And you didn't tell us?" Alice asked in surprise.

"How could you keep this from us?" Rosalie added.

"Since when?"

"What's he like? Is he cute?"

"Guess I'll just have to cancel with Nahuel."

"What's his name?"

They both stopped, waiting for an answer. Seriously? I was just kidding. Did they believe that I might actually have a boyfriend?

Well, why not? I decided to play along. "Umm…" I looked around, stirring my mind for a name. "…Jacob." I uttered. Well, Jacob was common enough, it could be anyone right?

But they were too smart I knew they would want a last name.

Sure enough Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice said. "Nessie, half the male population is Jacob,"

"What's his last name?" Rosalie asked.

Oh my god. I desperately looked around. I glanced at the office, and notice the principle walk out. Mr. White. "Black," I blurted. Black could be used as a name, right?

"Oooh, Jacob Black." Alice giggled.

"Sounds sexy." Rosalie added.

"Yeah…" So know I had a pretend boyfriend named Jacob Black. Normal old me, always fantasizing about my non-existent love life. I sat down and ate my lunch silently.

The next day, as I made my way into the school in the morning, Alice popped out of nowhere with an accusing expression. "What? What'd I do?"

"Why did you lie to us?"

"About what?" I asked, giving an innocent face.

"Jacob Black." Rosalie answered, walking up to us. Shit, how did they find out so fast? "But technically, Alice, it's not lying."

"Whatever," Alice said, turning back to me. "You didn't tell us he was twenty."

Phew. Wait, what? Jacob was twenty? How did I not know that my imaginary boyfriend was twenty? "How do you know?"

"Turns out Emmett and Jasper always go to his garage to fix their cars." Rosalie answered. Mental note, Jacob owns a garage.

Alice pulled out her phone and held it out to me. "This is him, right?" I looked and saw a picture of Jasper and another man stuffing their faces with cake.

So that's Jacob Black. Wow. He looked so good, even if all I saw was his face stiffed with chocolate frosting, but he looked handsome. God, what was I thinking? I had never felt this was about a man before. What's that feeling in the pit of my stomach?

I looked back up to Alice and nodded uneasily. "Yeah, sure is." What have I gotten myself into? Why couldn't I just shut up and tell them the truth? They were my friends! I was supposed to be able to tell them every truth I held.

Knowing Alice, this was going to crumble so soon too. I know she might 'accidentally' bring it up that I'm Jacob's girlfriend when he's around, and then all hell will break loose. What wouldn't he think? Probably that I was some psycho, stalking him. This was getting ugly. I just know.

"Hey Nessie, we're going to have a girl's day in tomorrow alright?"

"Sure,"

That night I couldn't help my thoughts from wandering over to the picture that Alice showed me. My heart started beating faster as I remembered how good looking the supposedly Jacob Black was.

The next day, as Alice and Rose played Barbie on me, the phone rang. I sighed in relief as Rose let go of my hair, and Alice stopped dabbing make up on my face. Alice skipped to the other room to get the phone, and came back a couple of minutes later.

"Jasper and Emmett were racing along the highway and their cars broke down, they said they'll meet us at Jacob's garage, and we need to pick them up."

Gulp. "Okay… I'll just wait for you guys here." I tried my best to look innocent. Probably not working.

"Nonsense," Rose said, pulling me out of the room. "Don't you want to see your boyfriend? And this is the best coincidence, since you're all dressed up."

I mentally screamed at myself for making this entire thing up, as they both pulled me into the car and we drove over to the garage.

_Alright, I get it, I shouldn't have lied! Now leave me alone._I just wanted the earth to swallow me.

As Alice pulled me out of the car and into the Garage, I tried my best to hide my face behind my hair, and to seem as invisible as possible.

"Can I help you?" A deep husky voice asked us as we entered. I peeked up, and suddenly my breath caught. If I thought the man in the picture was good looking, the one in real life was drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't help the squeal that popped out of my mouth.

Alice and Rose both looked back at me like I was crazy. Jacob too looked at me. Alice gave me the look that said, come on, you have to introduce us.

Oh my god. Was this seriously happening?

Gathering up all the courage I had. I lifted my head fully, and walked up a few steps to stand in front of Jacob.

"Jacob! Hey, I missed you." I reached out and grabbed his hand, looking at his puzzled face. I knew he was thinking I was a crazy lunatic. Alice is definitely going to kill me if she finds out. I gave them my back, turned to Jacob and gave him a desperate look, telling him to play along. By now he looked beyond confused.

"Hey… I missed you too…?" He answered. A smile playing on his face, but it sounded more like a question.

I turned around and smiled sweetly at Alice and Rose. "These are my best friends, Alice and Rose. Alice is Jasper's girlfriend, and Rose is Emmett's."

"Oh, cool…" He replied.

"Will you excuse us?" I turned to Jacob, and said, "We need to talk."

"Yes we do," He led me into another side room, and stopped, looking down at my hand, still holding his.

I let go of immediately, blushing furiously. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just really need you to play along. Please? Just for the next few minutes, and then I'll leave-" He chuckled, "What?"

"How about you calm down, and tell me who you are first."

"Oh, right, Sorry. I'm Renesmee, Nessie if you want." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Nessie," He shook my hand, "I'm Jacob Black, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

I giggled.

"Now you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Right. Well, I didn't even know you existed until yesterday. I made you up as my boyfriend because I didn't want to go on the blind date that my friends were planning for me. The next thing I know, Alice tells me that you exist, and now they think we are a couple, and I need you to play along."

"Wow. That's… uhh…"

"I know…it was stupid of me. But don't worry, just for the next few minutes and then I'll leave you alone."

"Yeah… okay, but only because you're so pretty." He smiled.

I blushed and looked down.

"So you say your Jasper's friend?" he asked.

"Yup,"

"What a coincidence and you say you just made up my name? You're sure you didn't just do it because you love me so much?"

I smacked him play fully on the chest, "Yes! It _was_a coincidence; I _did_make up your name."

He laughed. "Sure, sure,"

We walked back outside. Jacob reached out and took my hand. I don't know why, but I felt a tingle rush through my heart, and to the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but think that our hands fit together perfectly.

We found Jasper and Emmett walking in. "The cars are being towed over." Jasper said.

"What did you guys do this time?" Jacob chuckled.

"Nothing," Emmett said innocently.

"They were racing along the highway," I stage-whispered.

Jasper, Emmett and Jacob walked into another room, and I walked over to Alice and Rose.

"Wow, Nessie, you waited long enough, but you sure do know how do pick them." Rosalie laughed.

I blushed. God, I wonder what it would be like to date him for real. And how in the world did I manage to make up a name that belonged to a very much alive man? And a really hot one at that. I mean, he was dressed in a grey shirt that was stained with oil and stuff and some ripped up jeans. But he looked like a twenty year old sex-god, thought I didn't have any experience in sex, he just seemed like the sexiest person on earth. If not the whole freaking universe. But of course, he thought I was some silly random school girl, who was all over him. I bet he wouldn't even think of going out with me for real.

An half hour passed, and Jacob said that we would have to leave Jasper and Emmett's cars over night.

When we were about to head home, Jacob walked me over to Alice's car. "So, that was fun." he said.

I turned to look at him. "Yeah, again, I'm sorry,"

Before I knew it, he had put his hand to my cheek, and turned my head up to meet his, and pressed his soft yet strong lips to mine. My eyes flew wide open, only to find his also open, only an inch away. Before I realized what had happened, he had already pulled away. Oh my god, what I wouldn't give, for him to do that again. It felt like we fit together perfectly.

He bent down again, and kissed my eager lips one more time. I kissed him back, may be too eagerly. His big hands found their way to the small of my back, and instinctively my hands too, made their way to his neck.

As we pulled back a few seconds later, I faintly heard some hollering from Emmett and Jasper.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"I thought that's what couples do?" He answered. "If I'm going to act the role of the boy friend, I might as well do it thoroughly, right?"

"Right." I replied. I knew this wasn't real, we were just pretending. So why was I wanting to wrap my arms around him again and not move forever? I think I've gone crazy or something.

"Don't you have a girlfriend…?"

"Besides you? No"

"Oh, well… Thank you, for, uh… playing along." I mumbled, tripping over my words as I said them. How embarrassing.

"My pleasure,"

My heart was beating so fast, and loud, I was sure he could here it. Not wanting to embarrass myself any more, I squeaked a goodbye, and ran over to jump into the back of Alice's car. I felt so unhappy that my first-kiss – which I had dreamt of forever – was just a kiss with no feelings behind. Well, there was a feeling behind it in my lips, but it was doubtful that he thought any of it.

The rest of the week passed by hazily and boring as hell. But it seemed different than any other boring week, I spent my time in every class day dreaming about a particular someone who's name was Jacob Black.

I don't know how it turned out that I had made up his name, but I'm glad I did, because I would never have met him. But then again, why bother, when he would just think I was some eighteen year old who couldn't afford a real boyfriend, so she makes up imaginary ones to please her friends.

I sighed as I walked to my locker on Friday after school. I bet he'd forgotten about me by now, I guess fairytales never did come true.

"Yo. Nessie," I heard Emmett catch up to me.

"Hey, Emmett."

"So, Jasper and I are planning an end of the year party, and obviously, you're invited. And can you tell, Jake that he is too? I can't seem to get a hold of him."

I blushed. Everyone still thinks me and Jake are together.

"Umm, sure," I said. "When is it?"

"Sunday, at noon." He smiled, "but you guys come any time to help us organize."

"Alright, thanks." Emmett continued walking and I stopped by my locker. Then suddenly remembering that I didn't even have anyway of contacting Jacob.

I passed around at home, trying to figure out a way to contact Jacob. Shouldn't I just ask Jasper his phone number? But what would he think? Whatever. I picked up the phone and called Jasper.

"Hey, Nessie, What's up?"

"Hey, Jasper, I just need a favor…"

"Alright, shoot,"

"Umm… I need Jacob's number."

I heard him laugh at the other end of the line. "You don't have Jake's number? What kind of girlfriend are you?" He chuckled.

"No, it's just…" I need an excuse, fast! "I… uh. I lost it. And I don't have it memorized… So I thought you'd have it." I crossed my fingers. Please work.

He laughed again, "Okay, whatever you say… Let me just get it." "

I sighed in relief, as he spelled it out to me. "Okay thank you."

I hung up with Jasper, only to find the phone starring back, daring me to call Jacob. I knew I should stop this charade, but I didn't want to break it to rose and Alice right now, so I have to force myself to call him and see if he could keep up the pretending.

My door swung open, and I jumped about five feet in the air from surprise. "Oh, Dad you scared me." My dad, Edward, popped his head in my room.

"Honey, would you please hurry up with the phone? I need it,"

"Uh, Sure."

Ugh. I picked up the phone and the paper that held Jakes number, and dialed it as fast as I could so that I wouldn't change my mind.

After the second ring, a deep husky voice answered, "Hello?" God, I had forgotten how his voice made my heart melt.

"Hey, Jacob. It's Nessie." I replied.

"Nessie, hey, how are you?" I smiled. How sweet of him to ask.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that Emmett and Jasper are planning and end of the year party, and you're invited."

He chuckled, "And I'm guessing, you want me to continue with the pretending that we're a couple?"

"Yeah… If that's okay with you,"

"Sure. As long as there's lots of food, then we have a date."

I smiled, how did he have the power to make my heart fly across a telephone conversation?

I walked down the stairs to give my dad the phone. My mom must have noticed my high spirits, "Nessie? What happened? You seem… Happy." She inquired.

"I'm always happy, Mom," I replied innocently. She didn't buy it.

"But you look more cheerful right now. It's a guy isn't it? I know that look. Now spill."

"Mom!" My mom had these moments, where I swear she was younger than me, and it's as if she's in high school all over again.

My dad's head popped up, from the next room, "What's this I hear about a boy?"

"Nothing, Dad, I'm going to sleep, goodnight." I rushed up the stairs before they got a chance to say anything else. I stripped to my underwear, plugged in my mp3, and dove under the covers, trying to think of a way to save me from all this craziness.

The next day, as I made my way to Emmett's house, I forced my heart to stop the fast beating. I mean, I was just going to see Jacob at a party with about a thousand people, and we were just pretending, for god's sake, it's not like we were out on a real date. But why was my heart telling me that I should stay with this man, while my brain was telling me to end this fake relationship? Ugh.

I let myself into the house, since the door was already open, and walked around till I found my two best friends.

"Hey, Nessie, nice to see you again," Alice greeted, and Rose giggled.

"What do you mean? What about school?" I asked.

"Come on, Nessie, you've been to busy day dreaming about a particular mechanic ever since you told us about him." Alice replied.

"Come on, spill, what have you two been up to?" Rosalie asked, quirking up her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Okay, now I was really confused.

They just looked at me expectantly. Then the light popped up in my head. "Oh! No! You guys! Of course we haven't." I blushed.

"Com on Nessie, We're in the twentieth century." Alice's hands flew up in the air.

"How could an eighteen year old woman, as beautiful as you, with a boyfriend as sexy as him, and still be a virgin?" Rose continued.

If I had a mirror right now, I'm pretty sure I would find my face looking like a tomato right now. Just the thought of having sex with Jacob was enough to melt me right there. Just thinking about what must be under his pants made me feel my panties start to get wetter.

"And there he comes." Alice and Rose walked off into the crowd that was already beginning to form.

I turned around quickly to see Jacob walking towards me, looking as handsome as ever. The only time I had seen him, he was dressed in old ragged clothes for working on cars, and even then he had been looking extremely hot. So I think it would be understatement to say that now. He had on a pair of sexy black slacks, and a green button down shirt. A few buttons were undone, and it wasn't even tucked in, something I always found really tacky on guys.

"Hey," He greeted, when he reached me.

"Hi, I'm glad you could come." I smiled.

"Yeah, me too, I'm glad I get to see you. But it's so awkward; I don't know anyone here except for you and the guys."

"Well, then. We'll just have to stick together." I smiled, looped my hand in his, and we made our way through the party.

Any body from the outside would have thought we were an ordinary couple, we played the role quite well too. Jacob kept his arm around the whole time, and I could almost feel that may be we could pass as real. I don't know.

Later, when the party was getting louder, and some people started getting drunk. We made our way to the balcony.

"So, I actually had fun today, I never really like parties." I said.

"Just admit it, it's just because I was here." He joked. Smiling that smile that seemed to grow on me.

"Yeah, I have to admit, you're pretty fun to." I looked up into his ever ending eyes. Then I couldn't seem to look away.

"May I kiss you?" He asked.

That took me by surprise. He was asking to kiss me? We were all alone now, so we didn't have to pretend for anyone, so does this mean that he actually might feel way about me that I him? "Mhmm," I mumbled, not able to speak more clearly.

He lifted my chin with his finger, and bent down to meet my awaiting lips with his. The kiss was long and passionate, yet, I couldn't believe it. it was like all my wishes coming true. But soon, had to pull away. Stupid humans needing to breath.

But he didn't pull back to far, just enough to look me in the eyes. and I saw something there. Like he cared for me, love may be?

"What was that for?" I whispered.

A look of confusion crossed his face, "What? So a boyfriend is not allowed to kiss his girlfriend nowadays?"

"No, I mean, you didn't have to pretend, we're all alone."

"What if I wasn't pretending, what if I do want to be your boyfriend? Would you have kissed me back?"

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"Well, then, would you do me the honor of shutting up for a while?"

I smiled; trust him to bring humor into a romantic moment like this. He leaned back up to kiss me again. Our lips moved together in perfect synchronization. I curled my fingers into his soft black hair, and he lifted me up to sit on the railing so I wouldn't have to strain my neck. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer, and held him tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I have to admit, that last part got a little cheesy. But what can i say? I'm a hopeless Romantic!**

**SOO? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE THINKING RIGHT NOW! GOOD or BAD? Should i right more oneshots?**

**I read all the reviews, and I appreciate them all! so scroll down and press that button!**

**LOVE YOU ALL =)**


End file.
